thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas adventure chronicles of f Thomas
Fat Controller is in his car when he saw Thomas pushing the dynamite trucks towards Ryan The Fat Controller: 'Thomas? '''Ryan: '(screaming) Oh, no. can see that the fuse is getting lower to the dynamite Discord: (as the Grinch) It's gonna blow! Elvis Cridlington: We have to dispose of the dynamite and get Ryan to safety before it explodes and kills him! Izzy: (seeing the points ahead) There! saw the points ahead and got an idea 'Thomas: '''Out of the way, Ryan! push Ryan and he went down the re-routed line '''Ryan: '(screaming) '''Thomas: '''Now! shoves the trucks of dynamite just as the workman quickly switch the points and Ryan backs into a siding. Thomas is chuffing towards the cavern. He applies his brakes very hard to stop in time to let the dynamite fall in, as the dynamite trucks bumps into the buffers, the dynamites are falling into the cavern and it explodes. Thomas has just saved the diggers from the dynamite and they cheer for him, but seconds after being rightly applauded for his bravery, a furious voice of the enraged Fat Controller roars '''The Fat Controller: [raging furious] THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE! Thomas: Uh-oh. everyone: gasp The Fat Controller: [raging furious] WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT NOW?! I thought you could learn to be more responsible if I sent you to work here! Thomas: [desperately] But, sir! This time, it's really not my fault! I... The Fat Controller: [still raging furious, refuses to listen] NO, THOMAS! I've had quite enough of your excuses! Go to your shed immediately, and you can stay there for the rest of the afternoon! Lincoln: Now, look here, Topham...! The Fat Controller: No, lincoln, you look! Thomas has caused more confusion and delay by nearly killing Ryan and wasting the dynamite! Stimpy: (stunned by The Fat Controller's cruel treatment of Thomas) Sir, if I could just... The Fat Controller: No, Stimpy ! I don't want you guys to intervene any further! Twilight Sparkle: (very angry now) Listen to us! None of these incidents were Thomas' fault! Iago: Yeah! He's the one who found the pirate ship in that cavern, which Rocky got the credit for by you! Do you know how unfair that is?! Aviva Corcovado: And that he actually save Ryan and everyone's lives by getting rid of the dynamite and throwing it into the cavern! Aren't you grateful that he did that?! No! Norman Price: Because you're nothing more than an unreasonable, cruel and pompous fat jerk! Irelanders: Some railway controller you are! The Fat Controller: (by Norman calling him fat despite it's in his nickname) I'm not fat! I'm stout! There's a difference! Twilight Sparkle: (using her her magic aura as a warning) If you dare accuse Thomas of another incident like this and won't listen to him again, you'll be sorry! The Fat Controller: I will make sure that you guys don't give Thomas any more ideas to cause more confusion and delay by leaving him alone for a while. And everyone else can get back to work! Fat Controller storms off. Thomas slumps deeply crushed Violet Parr: Ugh! Chris Kratt: If he thinks we're gonna leave Thomas by himself, he's got another thing coming! Martin Kratt: You're right, bro. Thomas upset Thomas, don't worry. We can try again. Thomas: What's the point, Martin? Martin Kratt: Wait. What? That's it? You're just giving up? Thomas: It's clear the Fat Controller doesn't want me here anymore. I might as well leave Sodor. Forever. Everyone: What?! Chris Kratt: Whoa-whoa-whoa, dude! Let's not go that far. Kim Possible: He's right, Thomas. Running away is never the answer. Thomas: thanks kim ( Sighs ) i ( He Chuggs away sadly away ) Lincoln: I Can't believe it The Fat controller was really mad at thomas and all of us it's like when all of us made mistakes but no none believes in that Martin Kratt: Your Right Lincoln everyone makes mistakes iago: we all make mistakes Ariel: But Where's thomas? ( Soon at the sheds thomas looked very upset about this setback ) Thomas: I can't beleive